1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to protective covers and tarpaulins but more particularly to a protective cover for a towed vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Motorized camping is a popular activity and presents certain drawbacks depending upon the type of camper one uses. In the case of a fifth wheel type trailer, a user can separate the pickup truck from the trailer and use a much lighter and less cumbersome vehicle to run errands while the trailer itself is left at the campground. However, when one uses a motorhome, one has the choice to constantly travel around with the full motorhome even to run errands or else, tow a second vehicle which can be a motorbike or a car, or such vehicle. Of course, when towing a vehicle over long distances, the towed vehicle can be subjected to damage which would not readily be noticed by the motorhome occupants. Indeed, due to certain aerodynamic characteristics of motorhome in general, there is a large amount of dirt and debris which can be projected from underneath the motorhome onto the towed vehicle. In order to avoid that, the prior art teaches the use of protective shields. The drawbacks of such shields has to do with size, weight, lack of flexibility, and complexity in the dismantlement of such shields which can be necessary when one wants to untow the towed vehicle.
There are some instances where flexible tarplike shields have been described in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,734 describes a shield device for protecting the front lower portion of a boat or automobile which is towed behind a towing vehicle by way of a tongue frame member constructed of an elongated rigid bar whose extremities pendantly hold paired resilient shield members. Elastic tethers extend from each extremity of the bar to the corresponding extremity of the rear bumper of the towing vehicle. By virtue of such construction, the shield members stay directly behind the rear wheels of the towing vehicle, even on curved roads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,038 describes a protector for positioning in a space between two vehicles, one positioned behind the other. The protector including a protective member configured to fit into and substantially fill the space between the two vehicles, and movement apparatus connected to the protective member for accommodating relative movement between the two vehicles. In one aspect the protector is formed of flexible material such as screening, mesh, metal foil, cloth, canvas, fencing, fiberglass, nylon and plastic. In another aspect the protector has a sub-member formed of or secured to the protective member and positioned to protect the protective member from effects of a vehicle exhaust adjacent the protective member when the protector is emplaced between two vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,587 describes a tow shield and underskirt device comprising a flexible deflecting member that is adapted to be attached to the towing vehicle and the vehicle in tow to protect both vehicles and the tow bar from road debris that is thrown by moving vehicles during travel. Tensioned elastic members on the forward and rearward edges of the deflecting member hold the respective edges adjacent to the rear of the towing vehicle and adjacent to the front of the towed vehicle. The longitudinal sides of the deflecting member are supported by additional elastic members which lengthen and shorten as the vehicles maneuver around corners.
The major drawback in the prior art appears when the tracting vehicle makes a turn. In such a situation, which can occur quite frequently to varying degrees, as the tracting vehicle makes its turn, the towed vehicle has a delay before it starts its turn, this changes the configuration of the tarp: One side of the tarp is stretched with perhaps only the underlying string structure, which presents stretchable characteristics, being pulled out. This leaves an opened space between the tarp and the rear of the tracting vehicle while the other side becomes loose and may start from flap.